Smash Kingdom!
by rocky713
Summary: Three years after the Subspace Emissary, the Smash fighters reunite in a winner-takes-all tournament that doubles as reality TV show. It's a story of action, romance, drama, and comedy. This is Smash Kingdom! (Brawl)
1. On the Air

There was a general clamor among the citizens of the Smash universe. The buzz couldn't be contained by any normal man or woman within this world as rumors began to float around that the original Subspace heroes would be reunited once again. After the battle with Tabuu, each fighter became a household name. Children would argue over who was the most brave fighter, and who was the most evil hector; parents would have intellectual conversations over the days of old. They were celebrities for the modern times. And now, three years later, these men and women would be able to see all their favorite fighters test their wits and strength in an all-out tournament to be completely and entirely broadcast.

The show was to be called, "Smash Kingdom!" and would follow the fighters' physical and emotional bouts over a span of about 30 days. Many of the fighters were thrilled to rejoin their fellow comrades in lighthearted fun. So, they packed their bags and headed out to the set, which was located in the city that was built over the ruins of the stadium where the Emissary began. The city itself is a thriving business capital, home to almost an eighth of the entire Smash population. The stadium was the centerpiece of it all, remodeled and built even bigger than the one before. Next to the stadium was the housing quarters that they would dub, "The Kingdom."

And it is here now, about 10 o'clock, that the cameras begin rolling.

* * *

 **PIT** \- Hero of Angel Land

"Uh...well...My name is Pit. I'm an angel, as you can probably tell with all these frills and stuff. And...I'm here to prove that I am the best."

* * *

Pit enters the foyer of the Kingdom, admiring the fancy decor. An elaborate staircase is the focal point of it all, leading up to the second floor and splitting either way into two separate rooms. The red carpeting on the stairs matched that with the curtains and the tapestries on the ceiling, where Pit's eyes began to linger. As he is too focused on the ceiling, he doesn't realize that he just ran over an old friend.

* * *

 **MARIO MARIO** \- Mushroom Kingdom's Savior

"It's-a me, Mario…! Look, can I cut the schtick for this? Like, I know I've spent the past thirty some-odd years piping out all this 'Let's-a go' and 'Okie-dokie' garbage, but can I just be real with you guys for once? I grew up in the Mushroom Kingdom. The friggin' Mushroom Kingdom for Petey's sake! Do you expect me to be talking in some stereotypical chipper Sassafrassan accent? Whatever, man…"

* * *

"OOMPH!" Mario grunts as he hits the floor. He starts to coil his gloved hand into a fist until he sees who it was that fell on top of him. "Sorry about that," Pit exclaims.

"It's alright. I just didn't think that my first greeting with you after three years would end up with you on top of me." Mario chuckles.

"That's my job."

* * *

 **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG** \- Egg Beater

"Not to sound like I'm bragging or anything, but I'm kind of a big deal. I took down one-third of the Blue Man Group all by myself. And I'm here to show I can take down the equivalence of the other four thirds."

* * *

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that's Princess Toadstool's job now, Sonic.." Pit replies as he clambers off Mario's chest.

Sonic, not phased by the comment at all, boasts "Well, all I'm saying is that I outsmart, outrun, and outeverything Mario. You've ever heard of 'blast processing' plumber-man?"

Before Mario could open his mouth, another familiar voice appears: "Oh, can it, you blue rodent."

* * *

 **GANONDORF DRAGMIRE** -"Ruler" of Hyrule

"You know, there comes a point where I just grow tired of all the same people saying the same thing. That's why I'm here, really."

* * *

Pit and Mario use Ganondorf's trenchant remark to slip out of the conversation unnoticed. The two turn their backs and notice the rest of the Smash fighters mingling and chatting about old times and new. Among the crowd stand Zelda, Peach, and Samus, who are chatting with each other about their love lives. Until Snake jumps into the picture.

* * *

 **SOLID SNAKE** \- Not Raiden

"I'm only here for the women and the paycheck."

* * *

"My, how you si- three have grown…" Snake stammers as he absorbs their presence.

"You talkin' bout our persons or our chests, because your eyes seem to be loomin' over the latter."

* * *

 **SAMUS ARAN** \- The Bounty Hunter

"Why am I here...? Hm...I can't give one definite reason. I think it's a lot fun to be able to reconnect with my friends, and to maybe get closer to some of the people I never got a chance to get close to."

* * *

Samus slaps Snake after a substantial amount of stuttering, and she continues her conversation with the princesses. Soon after the debacle, the host of the event, the Pokemon Trainer, begins to speak from the top of the stairs.

"Excuse me! Yes, yes, hello everyone. Welcome to Smash Kingdom! I hope you enjoyed your time reuniting with your friends, and family in some cases..." He yells, getting the attention of the crowd, "But it is now time for the beginning of the tournament to begin. We have everyone here who is going to be here. Sadly, a few of our fellow companions could not make it out today but I feel like we'll survive without them." The Pokemon Trainer looks down at his list with a confused look on his face. He looks back up to the crowd, noticing someone missing.

"Where's Sheik?"

Zelda raises her hand and speaks, "My brother is probably running late, like he always is. But I promise you he will show up."

* * *

 **PRINCESS ZELDA** \- Soon-to-Be Queen

"I don't know why Sheik would be so...unshowy, honestly. It's unusual for him not to show up when I'm here."

* * *

"Speaking of survival," The Trainer continues, "This tournament is all about that. This will be a three-stock double elimination tournament. The winner will receive not only the honor of having the stadium named after them, but also a large cash reward of ten million golden coins."

Several oohs and ahs emit from the crowd.

"In my hand, I hold a ballot box, with each ballot containing one of your names. As I call the names, Squirtle will attach them to the bracket on your left-side wall."

The fighters look to their left to see a giant bracket, with pieces of velcro at the bottom of the thirty-two lines. A Squirtle stands next to it with a stack of fabric strips, presumably with the fighters' names branded on them.

The Pokemon Trainer clears his throat and pulls the first name out of the ballot.

"Yoshisaur Munchakoops."

* * *

 **YOSHISAUR MUNCHAKOOPS** \- World's Best Babysitter

"I"M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! LIFE IS GOOD!"

* * *

The Pokemon Trainer draws ballot upon ballot, giving a roll call of each fighter in the pool. After about three minutes, he reads off the final name in the box, and the matchups are settled. Squirtle, tuckered out from having to running back and forth just to keep up with the Pokemon Trainer's ceaseless announcing, lies down on his stomach and sighs.

"Now that the beginning of the tournament is settled, go on upstairs and unpack. There are eight rooms in this castle, each with four bedrooms. Enjoy bunking with whomever. But you won't have long to relax, because the first battle takes place two hours from now. Welcome, everyone, to Smash Kingdom!"

* * *

Author's Note:

So, that was the first part of my first fan fic after a while. I've posted on here a couple other times before, but that was almost five years ago. But, I hope that I will follow this story to completion. If you have any feedback, please give.

If you want to follow along, here is the link to the bracket (Add the com at the end of challonge) (To those reading in the future, this bracket is spoiler free. However, every following one will contain spoilers):

challonge/SmashKingdomPre

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Hard Boiled

The Smash fighters rushed up the garish staircase and into whichever room they could squeeze into first. Some chose to stay close to their best friends, like Lucas and Ness, or Donkey Kong and King DeDeDe, while others just chose a room that wasn't full by the time they got there. The rooms themselves were a lot larger than they looked. Once the door was opened, the fighters were met with a large tile commons area. The center of the room was sunken to the height of the large brown leather sofa that hugged the back wall of it, with a couple of short staircases leading down to the area from either side. Facing the sofa was a large flat screen TV, with several gaming consoles hooked up, sitting on a medium-sized wooden cabinet. The commons area was directly connected to the kitchen, separated only by a granite counter. The kitchen itself was nothing to behold; there was a stove, a refrigerator, some cabinets, and a coffee maker. Nothing outside what one would see in a standard kitchen. How could anyone afford to get all this stuff not just once, but eight times?

* * *

 **NESS -** Kisses his Mother

"So, we walked into the rooms, and everything was like, massive. Like, there were like, video games, and books, and TV, and food, and-"

* * *

As the fighters settle down in their respective rooms, the camera focuses on room number two, where Marth and Sonic reside, as well as Link and Fox.

"Would ya look at this place?" Link babbles, moderately impressed. He totes his two bags into the bedroom right next to the kitchen, while Sonic and Marth throw theirs down at the door and jump straight onto the couch, and taunt at each other like children. Every bedroom in the Kingdom was painted a lighter shade of royal blue, with a bed, a table, and a set of drawers center-set against the back wall of a shallow closet, where Link now begins to hang up his clothes. There's a soft knock at his door, and Link turns to see who it is.

"So, this is the dream, huh?"

Fox paces into the room, hands buried deep in his pockets. "I was expecting something cheaper, considering there are so many of us, but they really went all out," Fox comments, pacing closer to Link as he pulls out a red tunic to hang up.

"Well, we're gonna be gone for thirty days, so they want us to feel right at home, I guess," Link ponders aloud as he unpacks a few pairs of socks. Fox nods in agreement, and makes his way over to Link's bed, plopping down onto the corner of it with a sigh.

"And the beds are nice, t-,"

"Look, Fox, if I wanted to be pestered, I would have asked Sonic to come shove his ego down my throat." Link snaps.

Fox holds his hands up in surprise at the sudden change of mood in him; even though he knows exactly why Link is upset. "Well I was just trying to fix everything between us. Thirty days is a long time to deal with you."

"Deal with me? You wouldn't have to deal with me if you didn't want to!" Link retorts, angrily folding a sleeveless white shirt and tossing it on the carpet.

Fox rises and stomps out of the room, annoyed and unresponsive. "What an asshole…" Link mumbles below his breath.

* * *

 **FALCO LOMBARDI -** Right-Wing Arwing

"Fox has always been kind of a hot head, if you ask me. It probably came from jealousy. considering I'm a better flyer than he is."

* * *

 **FOX MCCLOUD -** A Worse Flyer Than Falco

"Me? Worse than him? I can't tell you how many times he almost burned his tail out there! I really hope I get to fight him in this soon."

* * *

Falco lays out on the couch watching Animal Universe as he sees Pit about to walk out the door. "I'll be right back," Pit states, looking in Falco's direction.

"Aw, come on, mate, don't leave me to-"

Pit slams the door behind him before Falco can finish his statement; "-babysit…" Ness and Lucas run into the room, bouncing all over the walls. Pit hears the din from outside the room, but walks away from it and moves down the long hall.

Pit has always had a love for architecture, His eyes shine as he absorbs the Greco-columns that line each side of the grand hall, the mahogany tables between each parallel space, the cherry-maroon paint that perfectly covers every inch, the-

"Watch where you're going, kid!"

His shoulder had accidentally bumped into Zelda's as he walked down the hallway. She was obviously upset, but Pit had no idea why. "Oh...I'm sorry, Zelda," He sighed.

Zelda continued her path towards the staircase, barely focused on the boy or the words she just spoke. She just had to get to a bathroom before the first fight began. Some stupid kid almost revealed her entire façade.

"Hey," Pit calls out after Zelda curiously, "so when do you think you're brother's going to get here?"

"Soon enough if you just let me go!" Zelda cries, turning back around and gliding down the hall. With slight confusion in his face, Pit turns back around and continues his adoration for the Smash Kingdom.

* * *

 **CAPTAIN DOUGLAS JAY FALCON -** F-Zero to One Hundred

"The Falcon never rests. The Falcon is always ready for a fight…The Falcon."

* * *

"Alright, folks, playtime is over. I need Yoshi and Sheik to report to the stadium. Everyone else, join them in ten minutes in the upstairs viewing area." The Pokemon Trainer's voice booms over the intercom of every room. The fighters disperse and move toward the direction of the arena.

The stadium itself was huge. The battleground was the same royal blue color as the bedrooms, with some white markings over the top of it to denote some kind of boundaries system. The seventy-five meter square was suspended by only one pole that came from the depths below. Eight small drones levitate in the shape of a cube near the platform. They are strategically placed to outline the blast zone, where the fighters lose a stock once they fall outside the boundary of them. Surrounding the arena were several different seats, all of them filled with people cheering on the fight. Two boxes jutted out on either end of the ellipse. One was for the Smash fighters to sit it and spectate the fight, while the other…

"Gooooooooooooood morning, Smashers! Welcome to the pre-me-air battle of SmmAAAAAAASSSH KINGDOM! I'm Hal, and next to me is my good friend Melee; how you, doin', Melee?"

"Oh, you know I'm doing good, Hal. Say, we got ourselves a good matchup here today, don't we?"

"Indeed we do, we have the lovable Yoshi-"

"Who doesn't love Yoshi?"

"And Sheik, who appears to have obtained a cloaking device from your closet, Melee."

Down on the battlefield, the Trainer stands with Yoshi, staring at his watch. "The battle begins in five minutes, where is Sheik?"

Impatient and nervous, Yoshi sits on the ground. The Trainer taps his foot to soothe his anxiety, but it doesn't help. The fighters quizzically observe their surroundings (except for Olimar, who sits in the corner of the box surrounded by his Pikmin). At this point, the Trainer began pacing. His eyes focused on the floor, his mind racing, when a sudden uproar emerged from the crowd. The Trainer, perplexed, looked up to meet the cloaked blue man for the first time.

"Just show up when you can." The Trainer sarcastically remarks. He steps forward to the microphone at the edge of the stage and begins to address the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the first ever Smash Kingdom! Our fight today will be held between these two worthy opponents. Yoshi," The Trainer pauses so that the crowd can erupt, "and Sheik!"

The crowd again explodes into applause. When the Trainer regains hold of the microphone, he explains the rules; "This will be a three-stock tournament. Once a fighter is outside the blast line cube, he will lose one stock. There will be no items in use for the first battle. You two ready? Alright, without further ado...Fighters!"

Sheik and Yoshi get into fighting positions.

"Ready?"

The crowd leans on the edges of their seats. Excitement builds, tension runs high.

"SMASH!"

"Aaaand theeey're off! Boy, Melee, I have never seen a match up like this before."

"Yuuup, And we can see that Sheik is definitely off to a running start."

Sheik crouches and charges the dinosaur, full force, needles in hand. Expecting the blow, Yoshi jumps inside his egg and rolls in place, gaining friction with the ground. As Sheik closes in on his vibrant target, the egg shoots out.

The dinosaur emerges from the egg close to edge, surprised that he didn't make an impact. He faces the fighters in the glass box above him, hoping that his confusion is met equally. However, their faces portray that of shock. Before the dinosaur can turn back around, Sheik flies in the air and lands a pointed foot into the dinosaur's face, pushing him off the arena. The shocked Yoshi tips over the rim, and falls to his demise. Sheik stands back, preparing his needles for Yoshi's respawn. Patience, he thinks, patience. While the crowd's noise thickens from their original murmur, they erupt when Yoshi reemerges from the depths of the black pit, and glides over the white trim. Triumphant in his return, he readies his next move.

A force suddenly pushes the dinosaur back.

"Ooh, and what a blow from Sheik! Those needles sure have a way of coming back to bite ya!"

"Well, Hal, I believe it was more of a stabbing."

The dinosaur descends suddenly from the sky on a hovering luminescent platform. Yoshi jumps down and immediately charges Sheik. A grunt emerges from the masked fighter as he suddenly disappears in a puff of red smoke. Yoshi indulges in his confusion for only a second before Sheik reappears behind him with a swift kick below Yoshi's tail. Pushing his foot up towards the dino, Sheik is able to lift him in the air, upside down, where his stomach is met with a flurry of rapid punches, keeping him airborne. Desperate to get in a hit, Yoshi swivels himself to hit Sheik in the face with his tail; but ends up missing him entirely. This leads Sheik to deliver Yoshi another kick, this time sending him flying off the side of the arena.

"I've never seen such strength before," Ike stammers, flabbergasted at the display.

"It's almost inhuman…" Lucas chimes, eyes glued to the stadium.

"Almost," Samus retorts, "but he must have a weakness on him somewhere."

Yoshi stands back on the stage, down to his last stock, eyeing his adversary. His hand draws into a fist. "You're making me very sad…" Yoshi trails, breathing heavier.

Sheik stays silent at his opponent's threat, constantly planning, constantly thinking, his eyes locked on his fighting mate. They circle each other, waiting for what either thinks is the perfect time to strike. And Yoshi does; his quickened waddle was unmistakable. Sheik leaps into the air to avoid the fists, but is instead met with a slimy appendage. While in the air, Sheik hadn't noticed that Yoshi had extended his adhesive tongue to consume him.

"Oh my God, Melee, it looks like dinner has been served!"

And just like that, Sheik was in the cavernous depths of Yoshi's mouth. Chomping and chomping at him, Sheik knew there was no escape from the dinosaur's powerful jaw. Once the biting stopped, he felt a slimy force push him down, down, deeper into the dark. Something was happening to him that he didn't know about, but, just like that, he knew he was out of Yoshi's body.

"Breakfast is served," Yoshi stated.

"UN-BE-LIEVABLE!" A commentator cried.

The egg sat perfectly still on the platform. Yoshi smirked, knowing how defenseless Sheik was, and coiled into own egg. He began to roll in place, letting the friction heat up the hard shell. And then he went, letting himself charge straight at the egg.

"There's no way, Hal! Look at that!"

Yoshi stopped rolling forward. He turned around and discovered the broken pieces of eggshell strewn around the floor. Needless to say, Yoshi's heart sank.

A puff of wind suddenly condensed behind him. Without much warning, Yoshi was on the floor, grabbed by his feet, and swung off the stage.

"AND HE'S DOOOWN!"

"Indeed he is, Melee, and a pretty devastating loss, don't you think?"

"Yes, indeed, say, Hal, how do you think Sheik takes his eggs?"

"That was…" Pit trailed off in his thought.

"That was scary," Luigi said with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Congratulations, Sheik," The Pokemon Trainer yelled into the microphone, "you won the first round of Smash Kingdom! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sheik paused, staring at the crowd above him. "I'm going to win, Trainer. I'm going to win."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, just a quick little update. I'm including the link to the bracket. Keep in mind that this will be the bracket that I update after every fight, so those of you in the future who read this will see MAJOR spoilers to upcoming fights. Hopefully you've enjoyed this trip so far. Feel free to leave any sort of review. I can't wait!

(add the .com) - challonge/SmashKingdom


	3. Careful Planning

There is a loud ruckus as the fighters make it back to their rooms. Several discuss how they would have handled the fight, or pinpoint weaknesses that they can exploit in the future. On the other hand, Bowser tromps down the hall, scowling and mumbling something to Ganondorf.

"You'll have to speak up, you oaf, I can barely hear you," Ganon whispers.

"I said the kid's good. He'll definitely be a threat to our plan," Bowser responds, still holding his grimace. "Do you think you could handle him?"

"Of course I can handle him."

"Do you not think I can handle him?"

The two tanks slowly turn to see who this mysterious third voice was. Grey fur, eye gear, large coat.

"The name's Wolf. Wolf O'Donnell."

"Charmed," Ganondorf replies, uninterested.

Bowser turns into his room, and Ganon follows him. He goes to close the door behind him, but Wolf's claws dig into the wood and he forces himself in.

Obviously annoyed by the persistent mammal, Bowser pries, "Look, buddy, whatever you want, we don't got."

Wolf is taken aback by Bowser's comment. He follows him to the kitchen area as Bowser prepares himself some coffee, gabbing on about how able he is. During this useless bout, Ganondorf retires to his room.

* * *

 **GANONDORF –** Wake and Headache

"He's gonna die. One way or another. I'm gonna kill him."

* * *

"What else do we got in here?" An excited King DeDeDe yells out from the fridge. He and Donkey Kong had already devoured half of the food provided by the people who worked on the show, but they still wanted more.

"Can't we just make a run to Mack's Shack? They got that new Kawai-abetic Nightmare Pizza." Donkey Kong asks from the couch, remote in hand, his large fingers unable to pinpoint the buttons he wants to hit.

DeDeDe's face lights up as it peeks out from inside the fridge. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

As the two prepare to stuff their face with even more food, Kirby walks out of his room searching for something.

"Yo, Kirbs," DK calls while adjusting his tie in the living room mirror, "me and DeDeDe are gonna make a run to Mack's Shack and pick us up a couple pizzas. You wanna come with?"

"Do all you guys do is eat?" Kirby asks, checking under the couch for whatever he is looking for.

King DeDeDe hops down the short flight of stairs over to Kirby, letting out a slight chortle. "Of course all we do is eat! How else do we maintain our perfect shape?"

"You do make a perfect sphere, Triple-D," Kirby jokes in a strained voice.

"Comin' from the gumball here..." King DeDeDe notices Kirby's struggle as he frantically feels under the couch. "What'cha lookin' for there, Kirby?"

"My Star Rod. I was, uh...using it...out here, and I can't – COME ON – I can't seem to find it anywhere," Kirby responds between fits of aggravation.

"Well, I hope ya find it. Me and Deek's gotta scootch. Catch ya on the flip," King DeDeDe says, walking up the opposite flight of stairs towards the door.

"You know that means you'll see me when I'm dead, right?" Kirby explains. However, the two oafs were already out the door.

Kirby sits up and sighs, exhausted from the search. He had torn the entire room apart trying to find his most prized possession, and he still couldn't find it anywhere. There was no way it could have just up and gone.

Interrupting his thoughts was a couple of light taps on the door. Thankful for a break, Kirby went to answer it.

"Hey, is Sheik here?" Pit asked, looking down at the pink puffball.

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom right now, come on in," Kirby replied, jumping up for the knob to widen the door for him. Pit timidly walked over to the sofa and sat down, hands clasped together.

"So, what'd you think of that fight?" Kirby asked, then puffed up over Pit and into the kitchen. When he landed, he exhaled a large breath and asked Pit if he would like anything.

"Spritzer, if you have any. And, I was just here to commend Sheik on his strength. It was... _very_...impressive," Pit responded. That isn't the only reason why he was here, though.

"Well, he didn't seem too thrilled about it," Kirby stated, pouring a bottle of sparkling water from the fridge into a glass. After fixing himself a drink, Kirby walked over to the couch and continued his dialogue, "He just ran in the bathroom right after the fight, and hasn't come out since. It's been thirty freakin' minutes, ya know?"

Pit took a sip from his drink as he digested all the information. "Maybe he doesn't enjoy fighting," He suggested, trying to defend him.

"Or maybe he just had one too many chili dogs," Kirby jested, giving a little bit of a chuckle to himself as he hopped up from the couch. "I'm gonna skedaddle. I''ve been on the lookout for a, uh...belonging of mine, and I need to make sure I didn't leave it out in the hall or anything," Kirby said, rising from the couch and heading towards the door.

Before Pit could say anything else, Kirby closed the door behind him. So, he just sat in silence, taking small sips from his drink, waiting for Sheik to emerge from the bathroom.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Zelda was in a panic. She didn't know whether or not the boy had left with the puffball or not. Sheik's clothes were balled up in her hands, and she sat on the toilet lid remaining totally still. Easy breaths, peace, thoughts of the ocean waves calmed her heartbeat as she tried to relax.

"Hey..."

 _Shit_ , Zelda thought, as her stillness was interrupted by the boy's voice at the door. She had no clue what to do, what to say.

"Look, I know you're uh, very...uh...vulnerable right now, but, uh, I just, uh...I, uh...You looked nice out there. Wait. Wait, no, I mean, not like that, I mean you fought well, and, I mean, you looked nice while you were fighting, too, and-"

"Thank you," Pit's voice was cut off by the sound of Sheik's coming from the other side of the door, "I'm flattered."

"And I was wondering, if, uh, you weren't doing anything after this afternoon's fight, if you would, uh...uh...uh..."

Was he asking her out? Or...him? Zelda's mind raced, thinking about the boy and his sheepish attitude in the hall not too long ago today.

"Coffee?" Sheik asked, cutting Pit off again from his stammering. Anything to get her out of this bathroom.

"I, uh...sure! Yeah. Yeah that sounds wonderful," Pit replied, giddiness echoing in his voice. "So, I'll pick you up around-"

"Six. We should get back before the final fight at eight tonight," Sheik interrupted for a third time, knowing of the boy's ignorance. She just wanted the kid to leave.

"Yeah," Pit responded, "yeah, I'll see you then, that's great."

After a few footsteps and the door close, Zelda finally emerged from the bathroom. She stuffed her costume down her shirt and headed for the door, thankful to finally leave that hellhole.

* * *

 **ZELDA –** Trapped in the Closet

"What do you mean the cameras saw Sheik go in the bathroom and me leave it? Sheik was never in there in the first place. It was all me. All me."

* * *

At room number 1, Zelda opened the door to discover Peach, Snake, Ike, and Samus, all on the couch together. Even though she was shocked to see Snake and Samus breathing the same air, she was more focused on getting to her room.

"Your boobs look great in that dress, Zelda," said Snake, admiring the rest of her body as she walked. Zelda didn't care. It was satisfying to get complimented for being a cute guy and a hot girl in the same day.


	4. The Waiting Game

**KING DEDEDE –** Popstar Popstar

"Dude, let me tell you – Mmm, this pizza is so good – me and Deeks go so far back and – Ohhh... – we just became super good friends, and – Oh, Tabuu's wings! – we just loved eating. So we just - Good grief - started eating together. It's a great relationship if you ask me – Holy Master Hand's glove"

* * *

Falco laid out on the couch, half-listening to Pit explain where he was for the past thirty minutes. Lucas and Ness sat on the floor against the counter, playing countless games of Rock Paper Scissors, laughing, giggling, and complimenting each other. It was slightly creepy to Falco, just how close the two were. They acted like lovers, but in the weird, annoying way.

"So the kid wants to get coffee with you?" Falco asked, obviously getting bored of the conversation. Needless to say, he didn't hear Pit's giddy response.

"Well, that's cool," Falco replied, and continued to reply to whatever Pit said with an affirmative.

* * *

 **FALCO –** Just So Bored

"I'm just so bored! I just wanna go and fight Peach _now_ , I'm tired of waiting!"

* * *

Peach, meanwhile, was busy cuddling with the bearded womanizer on the couch, feeding in to sweet nothings he was saying. Ike and Samus were on the same couch with them, trying not to gag. Samus especially wanted to slip into her room like Zelda got the luxury to do.

"You wanna go somewhere else?" She whispered in Ike's ear. With a huge bug-eyed nod, the two rose and left the room, thankfully going unnoticed by the strangely happy couple caressing each other on the sofa.

"If I hear the words 'honey bunny' one more time, I will slit my own throat," Ike sighed, relieved to get out of there. The two began to walk down the hall, not quite sure where they were going, and carrying on a casual conversation.

Their relationship was strange. After the Emissary, the two became very good friends. Samus had always adored Ike's courage and prowess. She had on-and-off crushes on him, but she wanted to make sure that the feeling were mutual before even discussing things of that nature. Ike was just so hard to read; he never showed any sort of sign that he was interested in her. So after a year, she gave up and continued to build their friendship as it was. But, in the back of her mind, she still wondered if he ever, at any point, liked her back.

"Hello? Earth to Samus?"

Samus snapped back from her thoughts of him, and noticed that Ike was trying to get her attention.

"I said, do you want to just hang out in my room before the battle?" He asked in a very clear and condescending voice. She playfully punched him in the shoulder and agreed.

"The Falcon is kicking your robot ass!"

The first words Samus heard once she entered room seven. Even though he was embarrassed by his roommates, Ike didn't show any sign of it. Instead, he just let Captain Falcon and R.O.B continue playing whatever they were playing.

"EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE." R.O.B rebutted to Captain Falcon's claim. Their battle was intense, but it looked like R.O.B was winning by a landslide. In the end, the robot one, and the Captain let out a cry of defeat.

Ike took quick strides into his room, and Samus followed. The walls were covered with several posters from several different games, bands, books, and movies. His bedside table had about six or so different figurines scattered on top of it. Some of them were very recognizable, while others she had a hard time pinpointing. Ike opened his closet doors to reveal a small television and DVD player set on top of the drawers. His clothes left a space wide enough to fully view the screen. He pulled out a couple of lawn chairs from the corner of the closet and set them out to face the TV, and invited Samus to sit.

"I didn't know you were such a big nerd, Ike," Samus chimed after soaking up her surroundings. Ike tried to hide his blush, but to no avail. He grabbed the remote from the top of the TV, flumped into his seat, and turned it on.

"I can't get cable in here, but fortunately I brought a lot of movies from home," Ike stated, trying his best to change the subject.

Samus noticed his attempt to avert the conversation. This was the first time he had ever shown any sort of emotion besides laid back. What did she even say? Did she hurt his feelings? Before she could even try to react to his diversion, a voice boomed over the intercom.

"Alright fighters, round two is about to commence. I need Peach and Falco to head out to the stadium," The Pokemon Trainer announced.

"Finally!" Falco screamed. He sprang up from the couch and bolted to the door. At this point, Pit had retired to his room to daydream about his date, while the two kids continued their strange platonic infatuation with each other. However, Falco didn't care what they were doing now. He zoomed through the hallway and past door number one, where Peach was just beginning to exit, her hair a little messed up.

* * *

 **PRINCESS PEACH** \- Tripping on Toadstools

"It's going to be hard to hit a bird, because I just _love_ little birdies! But if lays a wing on me, I wouldn't hesitate to fry him."

* * *

While Falco and Peach were stretching at the battlefield, the rest began to file in their viewing box. Pit made sure to save a seat for Sheik, who showed up just a bit after all the other fighters.

"So, uh, we're still on for coffee, right?" Pit asked the masked man. He nodded, but didn't turn to Pit. The nervous angel tried to relieve his anxiety by looking at the scenery.

Just a row back from them, Samus and Ike sat in silence. Samus, rustling, obviously uneasy, turned to Ike and apologized, "Look, I'm sorry for calling you a nerd back there, Ike. I-"

"No, it's alright. It's just that's the first time..." His voice trailed off.

"The first time what?" Samus asked, trying to coax whatever he was going to say out of him.

"ALLLLLRIGHT folks, looks like we got a hot one here tonight"

"You talkin' 'bout the fight or the princess, Melee?"

"Well, you know me, Hal. But the battle this afternoon is going to be intense. Remember, the loser of this fight faces off against Yoshi tonight at 8:00. And the loser of that battle will be sent home."

"Indeed they will, Melee. There's a lot at stake here tonight."

"Are you two ready?" The Pokemon Trainer asked. He grabbed the microphone and went through his usual spiel.

"It's just the first time that you...that you ever showed anything to me. Any sort of...you know..." Ike confessed under his breath.

Shocked at this development, she began to pry for clarity. "What do you mean by that?"

"Alright, Smashers! Ready?" The two fighters prepare themselves per the Pokemon Trainer's request.

"I mean that for the past three years I've been afraid, Samus! I've been afraid of being rejected by you..."

"What?" Her mouth was on the floor.

"SMASH!"


End file.
